Mi luna, Mi infierno
by el Conde de Torre Roja
Summary: esta historia tiene lugar en el periodo de 1000 años que paso Luna encerrada en la Luna, pero en esta ocasión vamos a enfocarnos en lo que sintió y vivió la monarca de la noche durante su exilio
1. Chapter 1

_**Mi luna, mi infierno.**_

"_no importa que tengas una prisión de oro, la privación de la libertad y la soledad son suficiente para destruir tu voluntad"_

**Día 1**

Desperté confundida en un lugar oscuro, la arena cubría mis cascos podía sentirla, pero cuando la vi me sobresalte al ver que esta arena era plateada, levante la vista rápidamente y note con más detalle a mi alrededor… me quede en chock al ver en donde estaba, la arena plateada, el cielo estrellado, era la luna, pero lo que confirmó mi teoría fue ver a lo lejos el planeta al que llamaba mi hogar.

-¡no, no puede ser!, ¿porque estoy aquí? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Por alguna razón no recordaba, no podía recordar nada de lo ocurrido, pensé y pensé tratando de recordar, pero lo único que logre fue obtener una jaqueca.

Cansada y confundida decidí levantarme y caminar, algo que no cambio mucho mi situación, todo parecía ser exactamente igual, todo estaba desierto, seguí caminando un rato hasta que me canse y me senté, una vez más trate de recordar, pero solo vinieron a mi cabeza unas imágenes, en las que veía a Celestia mi hermana volando frente a mi como si estuviera huyendo de mí.

Después de ver esa confusa imagen me acosté y pensé por un largo rato recordando todo lo que había vivido junto a mi hermana, sin percatarme siquiera me quede profundamente dormida.

**Día 2**

Al despertar, me ilusione, creí que todo había sido un mal sueño hasta la diosa de la noche podía llegar a tener pesadillas, la única diferencia es que normalmente dormía durante el día, pero la ilusión se rompió cuando vi que aún estaba en el mismo lugar.

Me levante aun más confundida que el día anterior y comencé a caminar de un lado a otro, pensando desesperadamente y tratando de recordar, mas, pero lo único que conseguía eran imágenes borrosas que para colmo no tenían coherencia alguna, a mi mente me llego la imagen de mi hermana Celestia, cosa que libero otra ilusión en mí.

-no te preocupes Luna, en cualquier momento Celesia se dará cuenta de que no estas y vendrá a buscarte (risilla nerviosa) ¿cierto?

Para pasar el tiempo recolecte varias piedras y las alineé, hice hasta formar una hilera y otra y otra más, hasta que sin siquiera percatarme había formado la letra N en el suelo, por qué razón mi subconsciente me había hecho formar una N en el suelo.

Esto fue algo que medite un rato, yo lo único que quería hacer eran figuras sin sentido pero mi subconsciente me hiso formar una N tanto meditar sobre esto me hizo recordar un poco más, esta vez vi mis cascos, pero no eran de mi color azul, eran negros, esto más que solucionar mis dudas solo las agrando.

Me senté y medite un largo rato lo que acababa de ver, al fin y al cabo que más podía hacer.

**día 5**

El tiempo pasaba lentamente, los minutos parecían horas y las horas día todo a mí alrededor se movía tan lento que parecía que duraría una eternidad.

Los días siguieron pasando y yo esperara a que mi hermana viniera por mí, pero un día volví al lugar donde había marcado le N y acto seguido volví a recolectar rocas y a formar hileras con las mismas, hasta que forme la palabra Night en el suelo, una vez más lo hice sin conocimiento de lo que escribía, una vez más una pequeña fracción de mis recuerdos volvió de súbito mostrándome a Celestia portando los elementos de la harmonía y utilizándolos en mi contra.

Mi reacción no fue para nada buena ante esto, porque eso significaba que ella me había enviado aquí, que ella me había exiliado, pero… ¿Por qué? a estas alturas no estaba segura de querer una respuesta a esa pregunta.

Después de la confusión, me invadió una ola de tristeza pensar que mi hermana me había condenado fue un golpe muy duro, porque además esto rompía la posibilidad de que viniera por mí, la ola de tristeza que me invadió se hiso más fuerte con este pensamiento, tanto que no pude soportarlo más y rompí en llanto.

-¿Por qué hermana? ¿Por qué me condenas de esta manera? ¿Qué fue lo que hice?-dije entre sollozos.

**1 mes después **

El tiempo siguió pasando con lentamente, haciendo que mi encierro fuera una eternidad, cada día que pasaba mi única lo marcaba en el suelo para llevar el conteo de los días que han pasado.

Aun no sabía la razón de mi exilio, pues algo en mí no quería recordarlo, pero por otro lado también deseaba saber el motivo de mi cruel castigo, este debate interno ocupaba mi mente día a día… pero lo más importante era por cuanto tiempo estaría encarcelado en mi propio astro.

Por desgracia me hice la falsa creencia de que solo estaría uno años encerrada, vaya lo equivocada que estaba.

Los días siguieron pasando y las líneas que dibujaba fueron siendo cada vez más, finalmente paso el año y aduras penas lograba mantenerme casi totalmente cuerda, pero me sentía débil tenía hambre, sed, aun siendo la princesa de la noche necesitaba ver la luz debes en cuando, pero en la luna no existía el ciclo de día y noche, tampoco había nada comestible o agua, solo un desierto helado que permanece inalterable, y yo estoy en medio de ese desierto lamentándome sin saber porque.

Por mi cabeza circulaban muchas ideas día a día, como ¿cuánto tiempo tardaría en volverme loca por la soledad? O ¿si era posible que muriera estando encarcelada?

El tiempo siguió avanzando pero yo no, yo me quede atascada en mis pensamientos en mí propio mundo, las estaciones pasaban mientras, mis lamentos inundaban la luna, pasaron los días, las semanas, los meses… los años y yo seguía estando capturada en mi prisión de plata.

**Año 10**

El lapso de tiempo que creía que duraría mi condena había pasado, si mi teoría estaba en lo correcto en poco tiempo me liberarían, pero no fue así todo siguió como siempre, el tiempo siguió sin mí.

Desanimada de percatarme que no sería liberada, regrese cabizbaja hasta donde estaba escrita la palabra Night y ahí en un pequeño peñasco me acosté y me lamente.

-¿hermana que fue lo que hice para merecer esto?- pregunte.

Levante un poco la vista y dirigí mi mirada a la palabra Night, era hora de saber porque estaba exiliada, así que reuní piedras y las forme en hileras una vez más, esta vez no me detuve hasta tener la frase completa, una vez la complete subí al peñasco, para apreciarla desde lo alto, pero al ver lo que había escrito me percaté de que no era una palabra, era un nombre:

-Nightmare Moon-dije leyendo lo que acababa de escribir.

Ese nombre resonó en mi cabeza mil veces y como por arte de magia pude recordar al pie de la letra todo lo que había pasado, los celos que le tuve a Celestia, el sentimiento de rechazo, los ponis dándolo todo su amor a mi hermana, pero a mí no y el nacimiento de mi segunda personalidad y su amenaza de traer la noche eterna, la culpa de mi exilio no la tenía yo, la tenía esa bestia Nightmare Moon, estaba pagando el crimen de una pecadora siendo yo inocente.

-oh vamos Luna, si sabes bien que tú me creaste.

Dijo una voz profunda desde algún lado, con mi vista me apresure a buscar la fuente de la voz, hasta que la encontré una sombra surgiendo de mí, pero como era posible si ni siquiera había luz como para que se reflejara una sombra, la respuesta era que esa sombra no era algo natural, era Nightmare Moon, el monstruo que habitaba en mi interior.

-¡tú, es tu culpa, si no fuera por ti aún seria libre!- dije con cólera

-seriamos libres querrás decir-respondió en un tono burlón Nightmare Moon.

-seriamos, porque hablas en plural, si tu apenas has empezado a existir-respondí

-error yo he existido desde siempre, yo soy tu-dijo Nightmare con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡no, eso no es verdad!-respondí

-es la verdad siempre ha sido así y siempre será así.

-no, tu fin será cuando mi herma…

-¡nuestra hermana que nos exilie, recuerda Luna ella siempre se llevó toda la gloria, todo el amor!

-¡cállate!

-nuestra hermosa noche fue despreciada, porque todos querían ver la luz de su sol.

-¡cállate ya!-

-¡los ponis se apartaban de nosotros porque no les importábamos, solo les importaba Celestia y su sol!

-¡CALLATE!-grite rompiendo en llanto.

Con este grito Nightmare Moon se desvaneció dejando tras de sí una risa burlona que resonó en mis oídos.

Después de la aparición de Nightmare Moon, mi estancia en le luna no hiso más que empeorar ahora cada día, escuchaba su riza burlona en mi cabeza o sentía su presencia vigilándome desde la distancia, había veces que perdía ella tomaba el control de mi cuerpo y me obligaba a hacer cosas que yo no deseaba.

Mi aprisionamiento no solo se volvió insoportable era un infierno, tenía que vivir con un monstruo en mi interior.

Finalmente no quise soportarlo más y en un intento desesperado por librarme de Nightmare Moon me arroje dentro de uno de los cráteres de la luna esperando que la caída me matara, pero no fue así, solo logre herirme de gravedad.

Al final el encarcelamiento me estaba matando lentamente mejor dicho Nightmare Moon me estaba matando lentamente.

**Año 100**

Tanta tortura fue tener a Nightmare Moon dentro de mí que me termine acostumbrando.

El tiempo hizo estragos en mí, mi crin había perdido su brillo y se había maltratado, mi pelaje se había opacado y también se había maltratado y mi cutie marck estaba tapada por la suciedad, en mi estado actual ni siquiera era la sombra de lo que fui.

Mi estado físico no, sin embargo no era lo peor, lo que se había llevado la peor parte era mi salud mental, lentamente estaba perdiendo la cordura y el control y no solo eso, cada día Nightmare Moon se volvía más fuerte, destruyendo así mi pobre alma, tarde o temprano solo quedaría ella, pero yo no quería aceptar esta verdad, así que deje que el tiempo siguiera fingiendo que no sabía este detalle, pero negar la verdad no la ase falsa.

Los años siguieron avanzando sumiéndome en la oscuridad de mi tormento, me sentía tan sola la única compañía que tenía eran las estrellas, las cuales ya había contado cientos de veces, también estaba Nightmare Moon pero cuando ella se hacía presente era solo para hacerme mi condena peor de lo que ya era.

**Año 500**

Ya no lo podía soportar había estado aprisionada tanto tiempo que era una suerte que pudiera recordar mi nombre, llevaba tanto tiempo sin comer o sin beber algo que ni siquiera recordaba su sabor, tampoco recordaba con claridad cómo eran los campos verdes las flores y todas las bellezas que existían en la tierra, todas eran solo una ilusión para mí, pues yo estaba privada de todas ellas, a veces me costaba recordar a mi hermana con claridad.

Si hace un tiempo mi estado era lamentable solo imagínenselo ahora, ni siquiera yo hubiera podido reconocerme, ya ni tenía con migo mi corona o mi collar, loa había perdido hace tiempo pero no me importaba demasiado, igual estaban en un pésimo estado… igual que yo.

Yo lo tenía todo, vivía con lujos… tenia libertad y ahora miren me vivo pero que un mendigo, abandonada y olvidada en mi prisión de plata, si quiera habrá alguien que me extrañe o me heche de menos, habrá alguien que aún me recuerde, o solo soy una sombra olvidada en el pasado.

Como siempre los días pasaron, mientras yo literalmente me pudría en mi condena eterna, ya ni me en mantener un calendario o siquiera moverme, fuera a donde fuera iba a ser igual.

**Año 750**

Mi alma se encontraba perdida en la noche, esperando, el día que finalmente todo acabara, yo añoraba la muerte, pero por más que esperaba, esta nunca llegaba, y como ustedes bien saben ni aunque tratara de matarme podía conseguirlo… porque había olvidado un pequeño detalle… soy inmortal.

De haber recordado eso me hubiera ahorrado todo el dolor que me provoque en mis múltiples intentos de suicidio, esto me dio a pensar.

-si soy inmortal, jamás moriré- dije soltando una risa, que si cualquiera la oyera diría que estaba feliz… la verdad es que ya me había desquiciado.

La risa duro un rato, pero poco apoco se fue transformando en un llanto, y ese llanto se transformó en lamentos, los lamentos en suplicas y finalmente, el silencio volvió a reinar, ese maldito silencio, que me atormentaba día a día, un silencio tan profundo que te atraviesa el alma como si de una espada se tratase.

Los años siguieron avanzando, dejándome olvidada… no yo ya había sido olvidada ya hace mucho tiempo atrás, pero porque tenían que olvidarme también, acaso si fui tan poco apreciada, acaso hice algo mal, que hice para merecer que una bestia viviera en mi… que hice para merecer el rechazo de tantos.

-¡saben al diablo con todo, no me quisieron cuando estuve ahí, quien me va a extrañar o a recordar! ¡NADIE! ¡Ni siquiera mi hermana, si ella me quisiere envés de haberme exiliado, hubiera tratado de redimirme, pero no, desterrarme era más fácil! ¡Pues sabes que hermana, te maldigo a ti, maldigo a tu sol, maldigo este exilio y maldigo a todos tus súbditos, que te parece eso Celestia!- grite furiosa pero con una sonrisa, a la nada.

Después de decir esto caí al suelo y dije:

-maldigo mi miserable vida.

**Año 900**

-9812, 9813, 9814, 9815, 9816, no espera creo que contamos la misma estrella dos veces… empecemos de nuevo, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6.

Como ya era habitual me encontraba contando las estrellas acostada boca arriba en el frio suelo de la luna, lo hacía ya bastante a menudo, también por estar tanto tiempo con Nightmare Moon dentro de mi, se me había hecho la costumbre de referirme a mí misma como nosotras en vez de yo.

-23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29-segui contando por un rato hasta que la voz de Nightmare Moon me interrumpió.

-hola, luna como te encuentras? yo eh estado un poco sola, dentro de ti y creía que ya era hora de que reclamara lo que es mío.

-¿y qué es? 44, 45, 46

-nuestro cuerpo- dijo Nightmare Moon pero la verdad yo no le estaba prestando mucha atención.

-¿y qué piensas hacer con nuestro cuerpo, contar estrellas y dibujar calendarios en el piso?

-pienso volver a ecuestrita y segar la luz del sol por siempre.

-estamos selladas lo olvidas.

-Luna, el hechizó de Celestia, se ha debilitado, pasado el transcurso de mil años desde su conjuración se ha hecho tan débil que en unos cuantos años más podre quebrarlo.

-¿y que esperas obtener, trayendo la noche eterna?

-tu dime Luna que queremos obtener, después de cómo nos despreciaron, después de como Celestia nos encerró, después de tantos años bajo la sombre de nuestra hermana, mientras nosotras moríamos porque aunque sea alguien nos apreciara a nosotros y a nuestra noche, Celestia era amada a montones, así que dime Luna ¿qué es lo que pensamos obtener?

-pero si traemos la noche eterna, envés de apreciarnos nos temerán, en lugar de amarnos nos odiaran.

-piensa esto, si nunca nos apreciaron, ¿porque preocuparnos de eso?

Con esto último dicho Nigthmare Moon se desvaneció, pero esa última frase giro una y otra vez en mi cabeza

**Año 1000**

-como desearíamos estar haya-dije mientras observaba el planeta.

había pasado tanto tiempo que ni siquiera recordaba cómo eran todas las cosas bellas de mi antiguo hogar, lo único que recordaba era los días de rechazo y finalmente mi exilio, no había nada más que oscuros y dolorosos recuerdos.

Camine un rato pero me detuve cundo en mi cabeza resonó la voz de Nightmare Moon.

-Luna, la hora llego de que tome el control.

Estas palabras amenazantes en mi cabeza activaron la poca cordura que me quedaba, lo suficiente para resistirme.

-¡no, no lo harás!

-sí, claro que lo hare-respondió Nightmare de manera burlona

Mi piel empezó a arder, mientras mi pelaje se volvía negro.

-¡detente!-pedí desesperada.

Con la fuerza de voluntad, logre detener a Nightmare pero no logre, hacer retroceder su control.

-¡vamos Luna no te resistas, sabes muy bien que ellos lo merecen, si no aprecian nuestra noche les enseñaremos a apreciarla!

-¡no te dejare!

-¡¿Qué acaso no quieres ser libre?! ¡¿Qué acaso no quieres que te aprecien!?

Escuche a Nightmare tratado de ignorar lo que decía pero me era imposible, mientras más me tentaba más lograba someterme.

-¡¿Por qué los defiendes?! ¡¿Acaso merecen tu protección!? ¡Después de cómo te trataron, después de cómo se apartaron y te dieron la espalda, ¡Dime luna! ¡¿Crees que lo merecen?!

-cállate- dije soltando algunas lágrimas al notar que empezaba a perder el control de nuestro cuerpo.

-¡crees que Celestia merece esa protección, después de haberte encerrado en tu propio astro tanto tiempo, dime luna! ¡¿lo crees?!

Yo no respondí nada solo, me quede callada pensando un momento y finalmente como última palabra dije:

-no.

Con esta última palabra, mi voluntad se vio vencida y Nightmare Moon se apodero de mi cuerpo, lo último que vi antes de perder control de mi cuerpo fueron las estrellas que me habían acompañado por tanto tiempo.

* * *

**hola a todos espero que hayan disfrutado este pequeño fanfic, gracias por pasar a leerlo sus com****entarios y sugerencias son bien venidos en los cometarios y con esto dicho solo tengo algo mas que decir ¿Cómo se hubieran sentido ustedes en el lugar de Luna? **


	2. mensaje

_**Okey al parecer está gustando esta historia que originalmente era un uneshot, la verdad es que no tenía planeado seguirla ya que está finalizada, pero como ya van dos personas que me piden que continúe , que se le va a hacer al cliente lo que pida, solo que tendrán que esperarme un poco ya que en este momento estaba trabajando en otro fic y tengo que pensar como alargar esta historia ya que era un uneshot y la verdad se me había ocurrido esta historia cuando no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer.**_

_**Asi que espero que tengan paciencia y no creo tardar mucho en darles el primer capítulo de la que va a ser la versión extendida, a los que tengan cuenta de fan fiction y sigan el fic ya sea en favoritos o en seguidores les enviare un PM para informarles.**_

_**Con esto dicho me despido de ustedes, Brohoof y bye.**_


End file.
